Legacy of Zin Azshari. Wiki
Kaldorei Crest..jpg|Kaldorei Crest.|linktext=Kaldorei Crest; It Is The Symbol For Most Kaldorei. WoWScrnShot 102612 192640.jpg|Legacy of Zin Azshari.|linktext=Zin Azshari; Gathered In Cathedral Square As An Group. WoWScrnShot 022613 150843.jpg|Darnassus City.|linktext=Darnassus Is Home To The Kaldorei. WoWScrnShot 022613 151152.jpg|Temple of The Moon.|linktext=The Temple Is Home To Elune. WoWScrnShot 100212 202331.jpg Darnassus, Teldrassil..jpg|The Great Tree of Teldrassil. Darnassus..jpg|Darnassus City. Night Elf Death Knight..jpg|Kaldorei Death Knight. Night Elf Female Druid..jpg|Kaldorei Druid. Night Elf Mage..jpg|Kaldorei Mage. Night Elf Rogues..jpg|Kaldorei Rogues. The continents of Azeroth..jpg|The Continents of Azeroth. Night Elf Sentinels..jpg|Kaldorei Sentinels. Welcome to Legacy of Zin Azshari's Wiki (Moon-Guard-Guild-Community) *Welcome to Legacy of Zin Azshari's Wiki; Here, you'll be helping us put together something samiliar to WoW-Wiki, except you'll be using your own roleplay character and writing they're history, description, relationships and much more. This will all be done from your character's points of any My-Roleplay points you've got that you haven't shared and have shared. This community will all be put together by the guildmembers and newcomers of Legacy of Zin Azshari and now with that being said. Have fun and get started! *I've added a little example down at the bottom of this home page. (For those that want a better understanding of what they'll be getting to do with they're roleplay characters of World of Warcraft) Help With Getting Started & Instructions. For those of you that need help or need instructions on getting started. I've labeled some instructions down here on this home page for you to get started on your very own page on your roleplay character's veiw and the way you veiw your roleplay character. #Getting started; You'll be able to add a new page, specifically for your roleplay character in general by simply going up to the top right of this home page and opening up the contribute button, once you've opened up the contribute button. You'll see that there are several installations that you can add to the Legacy of Zin Azshari Wiki, however the one you'll want to click is "Add Page". #Adding an page; Once you've clicked on "Add Page", you'll have the choice of choosing what page you'll want to use for your roleplay character such as a "Standard Page" or "Blank Page". I (Preferably) suggest that you should use what I used to do my roleplay character up which is the "Standard Page". Once you've successfully setted up a page designed, specifically for your roleplay character, on that page will be a little section called "Add Features and Media". Now, you'll want to go do from the "Add Features and Media" and click the "Photo" box and add a photo of your roleplay character (Generally a World of Warcraft screenshot of your character and your character only). With that being said, as you continue to progress through these instructions; On the top of your page there will be a "Format" button, you'll want to open that up and click on "Headline 2", from there you'll be able to add a headline, however after adding the headline all you'll have to do is press your "Enter" key and your all started to work as you go! Have fun! #If these instructions have helped or you need additional help contact Kinvelso/Knighthaven in-game or in the chat box of this website. News. Legacy of Zin Azshari Wiki Example: This Is What You'll Be Doing. Tyrande Whisperwind. Tyrande Whisperwind (Pronounced Ti-Ran-Da) is the most prominent night elf leader, as chosen high priestess of the goddess Elune, the former general of the night elf sentinels, and the current head of the Sisterhood of Elune. Together with her lifelong mate, the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, she has represented the highest of leadership of the night elves scince the fall of Queen Azshara and the Highborne caste ten thousand years ago. In World of Warcraft, she is found inside the Temple of The Moon within the Kaldorei's capital city of Darnassus. Category:Browse Category:Knighthaven Shan're'al Neph'anis.